


Incienso / Salvia Blanca

by Enigmatek



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Juegos de Cell, M/M, Traducción, sentimientos, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatek/pseuds/Enigmatek
Summary: Vegeta percibe un olor familiar. Algo que conoce…





	Incienso / Salvia Blanca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilota/gifts).
  * A translation of [White Sage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548899) by [Lilota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilota/pseuds/Lilota). 



> Notas Autor:
> 
> Encendí un incienso de Salvia Blanca y decidí hacer una historia sobre ello.
> 
> Notas de Traductor:
> 
> Me entontré esta pequeña viñeta llena de emociones y me dejaron compartirla en español. Thank you, Lilota.

Un dulce olor llenó el aire cuando Bulma encendió una vara de incienso de salvia blanca. Tenía un ligero aroma terroso como a-. No lo podía atinar exactamente como a que olía. Olía confortable, como su planeta natal pero al mismo tiempo tenía la pura esencia de la Tierra en un día lluvioso.

 

Le tomó un rato, e hizo una mueca, ya que sabía lo que el olor le recordaba. Kakaroto. Siempre había tenido un olor dulce para él. Casi como caramelo, pero con un aroma muy terroso y cálido. Olía a casa. Vegeta se sonrojó ante el pensamiento.

 

Bulma miró hacia el sonrojado sayajin y le sonrió—. ¿En que estás pensando? Te ves tan avergonzado.

 

Vegeta gruñó y miró en otra dirección—. De cualquier manera, ¿qué es ese olor?— ladró.

 

—Salvia blanca. Milk me dio un paquete de estas para iluminar y combatir las energías negativas. ¿No te gusta?— Vegeta la miró lentamente.

 

—No lo odio, precisamente. Un olor tan de tercera clase—. Sabía que lo había olido en alguna parte y saber que esto era lo que causaba ese olor dulzón en Kakaroto lo intrigaba.

 

Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano—. Dame unas cuantas y algunos cerillos—. Ella desenvolvió algunas del paquete y se las entregó junto con encendedor y un porta incienso. Las cejas de Bulma se levantaron cuando él le dijo gracias y se marchó. Él nunca había sido tan amable como para decir gracias.

 

Habían pasado tres años desde que Goku había muerto en la batalla contra Cell. El impulso de dedicarse a la lucha había muerto junto con el joven sayajin. Vegeta entró en la Cámara de Gravitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Fue hacia el pequeño almacén y sacó una colchoneta azul rey. Recordaba haber visto a Goku meditando en el bosque. Recordó la expresión de pureza y paz en su rostro mientras se enfocaba en la batalla contra Cell. Su cabello ardiendo como el oro mientras enfocaba toda su energía espiritual.

 

Vegeta tragó un enorme nudo en su garganta y puso la colchoneta en el suelo y se sentó en ella, cruzando las piernas. Luego encendió el incienso delante de él. El humo fluía suavemente, creando patrones que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Su primera inhalación hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par. Una oleada de emoción lo golpeó como una bofetada en el rostro. Un profundo dolor en su pecho se apoderó de su corazón. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en la comisura de sus ojos. Su cabeza se inclinó y golpeó el suelo. Un puño se estrelló en el suelo con tanta fuerza como pudo reunir. Sus lágrimas ahora brotaban de sus ojos como una presa rota.

 

Ahogó un susurro—. Kakaroto...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, comenten en su fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548899 y yo les traduciré en los comentarios. Gracias


End file.
